powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
A Sticky Situation
A Sticky Situation is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. Synopsis Kevin and Mike must work in sync to defeat a Nighlok that shot a gooey substance that has bind them together. Plot At the Shiba House, Mike enjoys an apple during his training. He challenges Kevin to a one-arm duel. After the brief fight, Mike defeated Kevin. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. In the city, the Epoxar begins the attack. The Rangers confront the Nighlok. Green and Blue Rangers begin the attack. Epoxar glues Green and Blue Rangers hands together. Epoxar enjoys the scene of the glued Rangers. Gold Ranger joins the fight and uses the Lightzord to send the Nighlok away. The Rangers de-morph to notice that Kevin and Mike are still glued together. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo and Master Xandred lecture Epoxar. Serrator defends Epoxar and has a bigger plan. Octoroo has a plan to glue the earthlings. In the park, Bulk and Spike are glued together by Epoxar. Jayden tries to split the glue but his attempt fails. Mentor Ji tells Mike and Kevin that they can't fight in their condition. Mike and Kevin train together with sparring, symbol drawing, and even throwing out the trash. Mentor Ji tells them to get groceries. Epoxar revisits the city. In the city, Mike and Kevin practice the waltz and the foxtrot. Bulk and Spike make attempt to free themselves but make their situation worse. Mike and Kevin finish the grocery shopping. Mike gets an idea to have Kevin push him in a shopping cart. Mike follows Kevin to the restroom. The Gap Sensor alerts the remaining Rangers. Mike and Kevin watch as their friends run to battle. The Rangers run into Epoxar. As the Rangers head towards the Nighlok, they fall for his glue trap. Mike and Kevin see the Rangers in trouble. Mike remembers Jayden's words and tells Kevin that they need to work together. Mike and Kevin join the fight. The Rangers morph into action. Blue and Green Rangers work together to sync up their attack to destroy the Nighlok and break the spell. Epoxar grows to his Mega mode formation. Red and Gold Rangers summon the Bullzord, Clawzord, and Octozord. The two Rangers form the Bull Megazord, Claw Battlezord north, and Light Megazord formations. The formations engage in a fierce battle against Epoxar. Red Ranger upgrades to Shogun Mode and defeats the Nighlock by using the revolving laser blaster attack to Blast Epoxar into oblivion. Serrator introduces himself to Deker. Deker wants his sword repaired. Serrator offers to repair the harmonium and Uramasa for their services. Serrator gives them a special dagger. Mike and Kevin cook breakfast for the Rangers, but end up having to clean up the egg mess. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Derek Judge as Serrator (voice) *Rick Medina as Deker *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) *Mark Wright as Epoxar (voice) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Fire Smasher), Lion (Fire Smasher), Super, Bull (BullZord), Shogun *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow) (x2), Dragon (Hydro Bow) (x2) *Pink Samurai Ranger - N/A *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - N/A *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord) Errors *When Jayden used the shoulder blaster on Epoxar during the Megazord fight, the time of day changed. *During The Megazord fight, Antonio said that he was calling in one serious Zord, but he actually called two Zords instead of one. *Strangely, a couple minutes after Epoxar went into the human world for the second time, the Gap Sensor took way longer to alert the Rangers to stop Epoxar. Notes * Bulk and Spike's glue predicament is very similar to what happened to The Skipper and Gilligan on Gilligan's Island in the episode "Goodbye Island". Gallery File:Dangers_of_glue.jpg See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai